


Who is Dean Winchester?

by MrPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPie/pseuds/MrPie
Summary: Dean has a soul. Say "hy" to his feelings.





	Who is Dean Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that (in portuguese) 10 years ago, wow. 
> 
> I watch Supernatural since the release of the first ep ever. They always help me in so many levels, I fucking love this show. 
> 
> So, here I am, reposting old stuff (with a few minor changes, for the better haha) and trying old and new ideas.

Words, gestures, complications.

  
Can be a sincere sentence, can be a correct action, can be a problem.

  
Share emotions can be rotine for some or even something necessary, but be careful, the sounds can deceive in an absurd way.

  
No, I don´t want to hear something fake, this is a stupid practicality, I avoid that.

  
The dust, the Sun, something icy on the mouth. That can be the best thing of the day.

  
The silence, the Moon, something with caffeine on the lips. That can be the best thing of the night.

  
The cassette player always plays the same music, radio stations shoot little darts of indifference with slow and romantic songs. Is to criticize me.

  
And I always control myself.

  
Always.

  
Smiles spent with strangers. With lipstick or not, this is always a waste of time.

  
The sincere laughs are arrows that try to hit me sometimes and in a certain way, is kind of magical.

  
Monsters.

  
Which one is the best definition for them?

  
Ugly on the inside and the outside?

  
Almost that.

  
The fear enter through the nostrils and you can´t deny that. Another job.

  
Where is the reward?

  
You kill the monster, you save the girl or the guy and feels that this is never going to end.

  
A big truth.

  
You´re a soldier and only that to a few.

  
And you would give your life with pleasure to only one person in the planet. Your eternal protégé.

  
Is revolting the way that the breathing always accelerates and the moments of peace have a chaotic background.

  
You´re always awake, always ready to fight, never thinks that everything´s ok.

  
It's never alright.

  
Something fails, either by a connection or a emotional comfort.

  
You try in all the possible ways not to fall, always try to be the stronger one, is all you can do.

  
Is your duty.

  
This is your greater role.

  
The older brother is a soldier.

  
Disguise, a painful habit in certain moments, but necessary.

  
A silly joke. A daring look. Fragments.

  
Recent cuts, old scars, a constant sacrifice.

  
Smile, cry, to witness.

  
What is really effective?

  
All the difference in the world hides in a play, something old, something unique.

  
Brotherly love.

  
Is when the sincerity invades you and you make the other feel the same. He knows that can count on you.

  
Always.

  
He knows that your Achilles' heel is him and that you would go to hell for him.

  
Because he is your hope.

  
And your air, as simple as that.

  
He might be a hard head, might have punches, insults, but he will always be in the same place. Your heart.

  
The damn hunts, the damn hotels, the damn road, the damn tiredness, all that is bearable because he´s there, being your boy.

  
Making your life better.

  
Leaving everything in the right place even if only for a moment.

  
He is the only one that knows how to do that and you can´t explain how.

  
You would die without him.

  
Those dimples have the power of making your day lighter so you can sleep at night.

  
That´s what makes you hit the road again, over and over, chasing the danger.

  
He is salvation in the shape of a person. Your private world.

  
Your _Sammy_.

  
Only **yours**.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m currently watching spn fom the start all over again (is a tradition!?), so I didn´t saw season 10 (only 3 eps). But. I would like to try some prompts (just ask) without the spoilers. Season 5 here we go. haha


End file.
